


Assignation.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from sytaxia was 'Sam/Gene in an alleyway'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assignation.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from sytaxia was 'Sam/Gene in an alleyway'.

The alley is dirty and dark, but Hunt can hear the hitch in Tyler’s breathing, can smell the whisky fumes. He’s close, touching the leather jacket, sliding his hands beneath it, feeling the warmth of his body.

A step closer and their lips meet, each savouring the taste of the other, trying not to cry out in their need, not daring to show how desperate they are for the other’s touch.

It has to be here, in the dark, where the streetlamp’s glow doesn’t fall. And in the morning, neither will speak of it, for fear of spoiling the moment.


End file.
